


You're not my homeland anymore.

by BunnyJess



Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abandonment, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne is the oldest sibling, Dick Grayson needs to not, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jason Todd is a Good Parent, Jay is a good mom, Married Couple, Mentions of Talia al Ghul - Freeform, Neglect, Oral Sex, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Reverse Robins, Secret Relationship, Slade is a good dad, Step-parents, Talia Al Ghul is a Good Mom, The Batfam are awful, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, but Jay is the youngest, not killed in Ethopia but did die, step-mom, unsupportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Day five of Sladin week – “what do you want from me?”, Dragons, pregnancy.Getting called back to the cave is always an experience for Jay. This time is no different; from the Bats perspective that is. For Jay, it’s completely different. Her life means more to her now, it’s not just herself she has to think of. It’s the man and his children who’ve given her everything resting under one idle hand.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: SladeRobin Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	You're not my homeland anymore.

Standing in the cave, looking around at the people who want her to call them family, Jayla comes to a realisation. Every single one of them is different from before she died. Damian is only back for the weekend, his team and life with Colin more important than settling his decade and a half long feud with his father. Timmy, tiny kind Timmy, is all grown up too. He’s all lean muscle and a brain that moves too quick thanks to a combination of coffee and autism. His implementations around Gotham knocking the standing crime rate down for the first time in years. Stephanie, Duke, Harper, Cassandra, and Dick. Every one of them has grown without her. Become these people Jayla no longer recognises. 

Worst of all is Bruce. The old man now living up to the name she’d jokingly called him when she’d been his fifth Robin, flying by his side every night and living for that thrill. For the moments Bruce would carve into his day just for her. Now, he looks haggard. Reduced to running coms as Cassandra flies as Batman. Too many broken bones catching up with him and riddling him with arthritis by fifty. 

Absentmindedly Jayla’s hand drifts to her stomach. Rubbing circles over her armour as she realises that her family isn’t in the cave. It isn’t buried under earth and encased in damp rock outfitted with the latest cutting-edge tech. 

Home, family, is a few miles away in a secluded country cottage the Bats have never mentioned and never visited. It’s soft carpets and warm walls. It’s sun coming through the window just right to cast the room in a rainbow thanks to her wind chime. It’s a man more dangerous and gruff than Bruce could ever hope to have been. It’s his three kids from one previous relationship and one one-night stand. Their joyous laughter filling the cottage and making it feel larger and more full than the biggest and busiest of theme parks. 

The Bats haven’t acknowledged her since she arrived. Their conversation flowing as if the woman who’d been caught in an explosion at Gotham Academy when she was fifteen thanks to one of Joker’s schemes to grab Bruce’s attention and came back from the dead isn’t standing right there. Alive and well. More than well. 

She casts another glance around. Gaze landing on the memorial Bruce had erected after she’d died. Intact Robin suit looking too pristine for all the blood, sweat, and tears it saw. A Good Solider etched onto the plate. Her devotion to her adoptive father reduced to three small, impersonal words. Even her grave says little. The headstone just giving her name and dates of birth and death. Some days thinking about it makes her want to carve on her date of rebirth too. Only that’s a murky lake of water deeper and darker than that of working out who her family are. 

Mind made up Jayla turns on her heel to leave. Barely two steps towards her bike when Damian calls out for her. Body freezing at the dark intent in his tone. She resigns herself to one more case with the family, hoping she can shorten it to one more night, and turns back around. 

“You called and I came, so why am I here?” She makes sure she sounds bored, not flustered or irritated like she feels. Hoping none of them noticed the hand she’d had on her stomach. 

Finally, finally, Bruce turns away from the computer and looks her over. His expression is unreadable, far more so than when she’d been a starry-eyed girl running at his side. “We need to talk.” He stands and moves over to the large conference table, body shaking slightly with exhaustion and walking stick clanking with every step on the metal flooring. 

Jayla makes sure she sits closest to the bikes and her exit, the family clustering around Bruce away from her. Always away from her. Telling her she’s still family while keeping her at arms length. 

She raises an eyebrow and waves a hand when they don’t start. She won’t talk first, she’s not the one who wanted this, whatever this is. 

“We have reason to believe Deathstroke is in the city,” Damian starts them off. Those years spent with his mother and his team either side of his time with his father clearly stopping him from developing the patented Wayne silence. “But you already knew that didn’t you, Jayla.” 

“This going somewhere?” She isn’t as stupid as they seem to believe her to be. She’d been top of her year prior to her death, dreaming of an Ivy League college and future as a literature professor. That in turn made her into one of the League’s best operatives. Talia taking her in as a daughter and still loving her all these years later. They’ve still managed to come true, just without the support of her family and father. 

“We know you’re with him. This is dangerous for the family, you could ruin this whole operation.” Damian snaps back. He’d always struggled with the kids Bruce adopted, none more so than her and Timmy. Something about them intimidating him. Especially after her time with the League and discovering his mother had taken her in, making her his younger sister with both parents. 

“I’m not leaving my family just because you demand it. Although, answer me this, when did you find out?” Jayla keeps her voice level. She won’t let them see how much it’s affecting her. These strangers demanding she leave her family is just ridiculous. 

“We found out two weeks ago, hence why we called you in.” Jayla scoffs at Damian. 

Of course they only called her in because of Slade. Can’t possibly call in the family member who killed most recently out of them all. Can’t tarnish the family with the street kid who’d flourished under Bruce, more than any of the others had. 

When Jayla starts to laugh they shift uneasily. They’re missing something, something big. They just doesn’t know what. 

“Good to know all you’ve said about me being family is a lie. I’ll get all your tech back to you by the end of the week, lose my number.” She rose to her feet and started off to the bikes. 

“Jay-lass,” the utter heartbreak in Bruce’s voice pulled her up short again. “Please, don’t just walk away. Not again.”

Hurt surged through Jay. Of all the things Bruce could accuse her of, walking away from them wasn’t one of them. They were the ones who turned their back on her. Left her listless for so long she’d felt abandoned. 

Now, when she’d finally found someone, found a family, they wanted her to suddenly be the dutiful daughter again. Someone they could boss around and make do whatever they desired. Her mind jumped to the secret she’d been keeping from everyone, even Slade, her resolve to make this the last she saw of the ‘family’ solidifying. 

“Walk away? Bruce, you’re the ones always walking away from me. I’m done. I can’t do it anymore.” She didn’t turn around. Didn’t dare to see the anger she knew she’d be faced with. The ‘good solider’ refusing orders as she chose her own happiness over their paranoia. 

“Yes! Walk away! Run, like you always do when it gets tough!” Dick shouted. His rage forcing him into the conversation he was meant to only be a bystander for. “The safety of this family has never concerned you.” 

That made Jay’s own anger bubble up. She wasn’t nearly as angry as they made her out to be, always more hurt than anything else. Wearing her emotions clearly shaking them all as they’d always, always, hidden theirs from everyone. 

“I have never run when it got tough. If I had then I’d have died long before meeting any of you.” Her voice had dropped. The voice now one they’d only heard her use with the lowest of the low, the scum of the earth who thought hurting kids or animals was okay. A voice she’d perfected under her mother’s care. “You want me to give up the life and family I’ve built with a man who actually cares for me, and for what? To continue being kept on the outside of a family I once loved with everything I had? A family who continually neglect and abandon me? Not this time, not anymore.” 

Damian and Dick scoffed while Bruce stood, chair falling to the floor with a loud bang making Jayla jump. “Jayla Todd-Wayne,” he roared, “you will stay and you will never see that man again.” 

She laughed as she continued making her way to her bike, thankful for the security overrides Roy had built into her helmet so they couldn’t lock her in the cave. “I’m not Todd-Wayne anymore, haven’t been for a couple of years. It’s Jayla al Ghul-Wilson now, not that any of you noticed.” With that passing remark she swung her leg over the bike and sped out the cave. Her helmet’s AI overriding all the coding they tried to use. Tim working overtime with Barbara to keep her there. Neither fast enough for an AI that had been in their system since it’s first encounter with the cave after her return. Years of learning and growing benefiting her now. 

The bike sped through Gotham. Miles being eaten up thanks to the powerful engine, modified to suit the life of a vigilante. Faster than average it ate up asphalt like it was nothing. The city flying by her. Bristol changing to the Narrows, to the Diamond District, to the Financial District, until she flew out the other side. The journey across the bridge from the island of Gotham to the mainland flying by in a matter of minutes. 

Countryside grew thicker and thicker. The trees growing closer together as the roads turned narrow and twisting. Eventually she came to the turn she needed. Happy when the AI announced all tracking devices had been disabled in the city. 

Turning up the dirt track, Jay opened the throttle and upped the speed. Her home within touching distance. 

She swerved around the harsh bend that led into her underground work space. Cutting the engine and walking the bike into its spot. Ripping off her helmet and letting it fall to the table as she stripped out her armour, throwing the thin over-shirt that contained the red Bat symbol into the bin. Never again would she wear their logo. Never again would they manipulate her or try to control her. She was done. Her family needed her more. Bloodstar was back, her old League attire ready for her to pull on for her next mission. 

Storming into the house isn’t worth potentially waking the kids and ruining the night she needs with her husband. Oh, and what a funny thought that was. Her husband. The most deadly man on Earth, rough and ready to kill at a moments notice, was her husband. To her he was soft and supportive, quietly encouraging her to do anything she dreamed. Whether that be taking missions the Bats would disapprove of, or becoming a writer under a pseudonym, he never scoffed at her dreams. 

She made her way through the house towards their bedroom. Stopping first to check in on the kids. Opening Grant’s door she saw the twelve-year-old was fast asleep, cover kicked off and snoring so loudly it was a wonder the whole house hadn’t woken. Jayla pulled the cover back over him and smoothed his hair. He leans into the touch, still very much asleep, then rolled over to face the wall. 

Next up was Rose’s room. She slipped inside and found the six-year-old curled up in a mountain of soft toys. Silver hair a mess around her; guess Slade couldn’t do the braid…again; and a happy air about her. Clearly enjoying her dream Jayla once again smoothed a hand through her hair, enjoying how her step-daughter leaned into it. 

Finally was Joey’s room. He was the only one of the three who still wished to see his mum and so Slade shared custody with Adeline. He was staying with them for the weekend, as was often the case. Slipping into his room she smiled at what she found. The ten-year-old has clearly gotten a spark of inspiration after Slade had tucked him in, or maybe it woke him, either way she found Joey slumped over his desk. Face in his sketch book and pencil dust sticking to his face. She scooped him into her arms and carried him back to bed. Setting him down gently, running a hand through his ludicrous blonde curls, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She tugged the covers over him and watched as his face smoothed out now he was comfortable, fully able to relax compared to in his desk chair. 

With her nightly check complete, only performed on nights she went out as Hood, Jayla made her way to her bedroom. She was quiet opening the door so as not to wake the kids. She’d come too far to lose her stress relief. 

“You’re home early,” Slade’s gruff voice came from the bed. A laptop was resting on one thigh and he looked simply gorgeous to his wife. Black boxers low on his hips they were the only thing covering any skin. 

“Finally left the Bats, for good this time.” She prowled over to Slade and watched as he caught on to what she wanted. 

Closing the laptop he placed it on the floor and reached for Jayla. Scooping her up and settling her in his lap. Her legs automatically settling either side of Slade’s and her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

“What did they do?” A loaded question, what didn’t they do would have less answers. Still, it made sense for Slade to ask it. He wanted to keep her and his family safe; that meant her and the kids, not just the kids. 

“They found out about us, thought we’d only been together a couple of months, which is impossible given I’m a little over ten weeks pregnant. Told them we were married and to basically get fucked, just took more words than that because bats and I didn’t want to tell them about the pregnancy.” She looked up as she finished and Slade hadn’t answered. He was staring at her, shock and awe vibrating from him. 

“You’re, we’re,” Jayla couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen Slade speechless. He hadn’t even been speechless on their wedding day when she’d walked down the isle in a pale green dress with flowers intricately woven through her black and white curls thanks to one of her four mums. He’d muttered something utterly filthy in her ear, earning him a stab from a suddenly elongated thorn. 

She thought back over what she’d said and froze. She hadn’t planned to tell him so casually, she wanted to wait until they needed the twelve week scan so they could tell the kids without worrying about who they told and the old wives tale that goes along with the first trimester. Plus, she’d only found out a couple of days earlier herself, the universe apparently giving her a reprieve from its usual ‘shit on Jay’ parade as she’d been largely symptom free. 

“Um, surprise,” she flashed him a nervous smile. What if he didn’t want a kid with her. 

Jayla squeaked as Slade rolled them, laying her out on the bed and hovering over her. Just hovering long enough for her to see the utter hunger in his eye. Icy blue a thin ring around the edge as his pupil was blown wide, looking at her as if he’d just conquered a country and won rights to her. 

He ran the hand not supporting his weight down her side until he reached the bottom of her top. Slipping his fingers underneath and running them along her waistband enjoying the shiver the touch still caused. He moved his hand up once he reached the puffiness covering her toned muscles. He’d thought she’d been a bit softer around the edges the last few weeks but hadn’t said anything, he’d been with enough people to know some were very sensitive about their weight. 

As if reading his mind Jay smiled up at him, his gaze lowered to look at her stomach. “Yeah, that’s why I’ve lost my definition. Your kid wants me all soft and squishy.” 

Slade tore his gaze back up. Leaning down to claim her mouth in a heated kiss. Devouring her through an artful use of tongue, teeth, and lips. Drawing her out and getting her panting when he pulled back. 

Her top was ripped off, Slade’s strength making the task easy. Leaving the fabric to pool at her sides as he began attacking her neck. Biting and kissing his way down. 

Sucking a nipple into his mouth he realised that in roughly thirty weeks he’d have to compete for this. He upped his game, determined to get her to enjoy it before their life changed. Feeling so damn powerful when Jayla threw her head back moaning for him. 

“Fuck me! Slade, if I’d known knocking me up would cause this reaction I’d have stopped my birth control so much sooner.” Jay panted, getting the words out around the pleasure building in her. Electricity zinging between the pert buds he was playing with and her clit. 

Once he got those dusky buds good and dark, he moved back to her centre, leaving a nipped bruise on her boob along the way. He licked and kissed his way down her body. Showing affection and attention to all the areas that turned her on. 

Once he reached to be in line with her lower abdomen he started lavishing the area in loving, gentle attention. Pressing kisses to the skin. Stroking his thumbs over scars. He looked up and met her blue-green eyes, wondering if their kid would inherit the heterochromia of the iris that the Pit gave Jay. The vibrant green eye on the same side as her white forelock and white eyebrow. 

He grinned at her and tugged her sweats off, taking her panties with them. With his wife now bare under him, Slade dived in. Licking up her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit. Once. Twice.   
As soon as he feels the tremble in her thighs, of pleasure slowly building, he sits back. His hands grasp her inner thighs and push them further open, thumbs pulling her folds open so everything is on display. 

Slade licks and sucks after diving back in. Her clit getting ignored for now so he can fuck his tongue into her, spit and slick dripping down his chin. 

Replacing his tongue with two of his thick, long, calloused fingers Slade works Jay open. Moving to suck on her clit and flick it with his tongue. Working her faster and faster. 

Glancing up the length of her he notices she’s started playing with her nipples. The pierced buds dark red and causing her to stutter out moans whenever she pulls on them. 

“Fuck! Slade, fuck! Forget that, just get in me.” She tugged on his hair and managed to pull him up. Showing just how eager he was to get inside her as he wouldn’t have been moved otherwise. 

“For you, Jay, anything.” He lined himself up and thrust in just as she began licking the taste of herself out of his mouth. 

One hand supported his weight so he didn’t crush her. His other one rubbing her clit and forcing her pleasure to build quicker and quicker. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His hips crash into her’s with every thrust. Movement limited by her legs but still wringing every bit of pleasure out of them. 

Colours start to sparkle behind Jay’s eyes. Mind going numb with only thoughts of Slade and the pleasure he’s bringing her. His deep voice sliding through her to spin her higher and higher. 

He kisses her deeply when she falls. Muffling the scream she releases. Her nails racking across his back and digging into his shoulders. 

She clenches around him so tightly, so rhythmically, that it tips him over the edge too. Ecstasy rippling through them both as he fills her up, knowing his seed has already planted making his orgasm stronger. Knowing she came home to them, picked them at the cost of being exiled from her birth city making those last few thrusts harder. Tearing a second, smaller orgasm out of Jayla. 

The woman huffs as Slade slumps onto her. She might be stronger than most women, taller and boarder too, doesn’t mean Slade isn’t a heavy fucker. Something she mutters out as he presses kisses to her neck while panting for breath. 

When he finally managed to roll off her and lay beside her, he runs a hand down her body to rest over the slightly raised stomach. The joy at having a kid with Jayla just as strong as the joy he’d felt for each of his kids before that, even Rose who he’d only met once she was two and had been dumped on his doorstep by a pissed off grandmother who subsequently disappeared back to wherever she’d come from. 

“Ugh, we should clean up.” Jay bemoans as she feels Slade’s cum leak out of her and run down her taint. The only positive to not having moved sooner is knowing she can force Slade to sleep in the wet spot. Their kids used to them switching sides of the bed dependant on their step-mum’s nightmares. 

“Later,” Slade pulls her further into his arms. Shifting them around until Jayla is on her side and he can tuck her against his front. Arms wrapped around her and holding her safe. The arm over her waist laying in such a way that he can still splay his hands across that tiny bump. 

“You seem rather pleased with yourself.” She says, voice amused as she snuggles further into his hold. Reaching down so their hands can link over her lower abdomen. Both already swearing to keep their baby safe. 

Slade presses a kiss to the corner of her jaw, smile on his lips felt against her skin. “Happy, with you and our future.” 

Their ankles tangle together as Jay relaxes and feels sleep tugging at her. There will be consequences to her leaving the Bats, she knows there will be. She’s seen what happened every time one of B’s kids tried to branch out on their own, getting pulled back every time by his offers of autonomy that were ultimately denied. The city’s protection more important than the family. 

For now though, for now she plans to enjoy feeling safe in her husband’s arms. Excitement thrumming lowly through her at the prospect of their future kid. Will they have her curls but Slade’s hair? Will they have meta powers? Grant didn’t, but Joey and Rose had already started showing some.

A small amount of fear grows suddenly. What if the pit in her DNA affects them negatively? What if it causes a miscarriage or still birth? It hasn’t so far and Leslie had helped her work out how far along she was, reassured her that the risk dropped after twelve weeks. 

What if she’s a shit parent? 

Sure the other kids are okay but they didn’t have her fucked up family history, they’d never been sold out by their birth parents just to save their own hide…unsuccessfully. They hadn’t been abused by their birth father, a trait she worried she’d hold too despite knowing Slade was also abused and hadn’t once done so to his kids. 

As if he could sense how her thoughts had turned, Slade began humming. It was a song she remembered hearing him sing the few times he’d done bedtime while she’d been home, a job she usually took because of how often she was away. A Hmong nursery rhyme he always sung to Rose. A small way to honour her mother’s side and keep half of her heritage alive within the family. 

Hearing the familiar rhythm soothes her enough for sleep to start pulling her under once again. This time succeeding and pulling her down. Her breathing evening out and helping relax Slade into sleep too. Nothing making him fall asleep faster than Jay safe in his arms while his kids slept down the hall. 

Their family was growing and neither could wait. 


End file.
